


Stained Hands (Broken Heart)

by KingOfWhispers



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: And The Wand Warnicorn Was Murdered Again, Angst, Because Magic Is On The Fritz, Canon Compliant, Gen, Magic, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, The Battle For Mewni, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfWhispers/pseuds/KingOfWhispers
Summary: Moon the Undaunted is a queen, but she is also a mother....What is a mother without her child?





	Stained Hands (Broken Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable works. I am not Daron Nefcy.

 

 

"Where is she?" the queen demanded, fear and anger boiling over. She locked her eyes desperately on the monster she had restored.

_What have I done?_ Moon panicked, as horror crept into her blackened heart. _I've made another deal. But am I the one paying the price?_

"Where is my daughter?!" she yelled, denying the truth with an ease well-learned. The Butterfly never had accepted the consequences of her first deal.

Toffee crushed the crystal remains in the palm of his hand, the bits sinking to the ground along with her hopes as he delivered a blow more devastating than any spell.

"She's gone."

_...What?_

_No._

_No no no no nO NO NO NO NO NONO **NONONO** not my baby not my Star she can't be she's my little girl you CAN'T HAVE HER **CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME** \--_

Her vision blurred and faded to black before returning sharper than her best blade, honed onto a single target. _Him._

Moon charged ahead and heard a horrible scream-- _was that me?_ \--as she fruitlessly began throwing her fists against him. She drew her-- _my baby my little girl my Star_ \--daughter's wand, pressing it against the monster's unfaltering chest.

"I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of earth and sea..."

_Darkness? I used to think this spell was terrifying, but nothing is worse than this...emptiness inside._

"...From ancient evils unawoken break the one that can't be broken..."

_I'll break him tear him apart DESTROY HIM AND **KILL HIM LIKE HE KILLED**_ \--

"...To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal..."

_My heart my Star my baby my little girl she's gone she's dead she's dead she's DEAD DEAD **DEAD** and why am I **so cold** while my anger  **burns**?_

"...To summon forth the deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"

Silence.

The immortal monster looked down upon Moon the Undaunted with a neutral expression. He grasped her wrist and lifted the wand from his chest with ease as the queen's gasping sobs filled the air.

"Are you finished?" he asked, calmly.

And something inside of her broke completely when she realized that she was.


End file.
